


Nothing I wouldn't do

by MissEms



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Serial Killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEms/pseuds/MissEms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serial killer breaks into the house and Dan only cares about saving one person. Based off of the live show where Dan said he likes having two people in the house in case there's a serial killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing I wouldn't do

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for language and violence.

 Dan woke up abruptly, a thud coming from somewhere else in the flat. At first he thought it might be Phil, but it was four am and Phil was surely asleep.

Then he heard footsteps. They weren't soft footprints that socks would make. They were clearly from someone wearing shoes. Phil wouldn't be wearing shoes at four in the morning.

Dan sat up quickly, panic suddenly racing through him. There was someone in his house who wasn't supposed to be there. He quickly looked around his bedroom for something, anything, that he would be able to protect himself with.

He very quietly got out of bed, as the sound of the footsteps had gotten further away. He had to get to Phil. He saw his phone on the nightstand and grabbed it before he crept slowly towards the door, glad that he'd left it open.

Dan took a shaky breath, peeking out of his own room and making sure whoever was in their house wasn't there before quickly slipping into Phil's.

"Dan?" Phil whispered shakily. The man was sitting up in his bed, looking confused. "Did you hear that?"

"Shh," Dan hushed the older man. "Someone's in the house." Dan closed Phil's bedroom door extremely slowly, making sure to be silent. He locked it and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Wait what?" Phil asked. "What do they want?" Phil whispered, clearly terrified.

"I don't know," Dan said quietly, tip toeing over to Phil's bed. "I don't know what to do," he trembled.

"We need to call the police," Phil said quickly. Dan nodded, trying to turn his phone on.

"Mine's dead," Dan whimpered, sitting beside Phil on the bed. "Please tell me you have yours." Phil shook his head, and he looked like he was about to cry. "Dammit," Dan whispered. "Where is it?"

"The lounge. It's charging in there. Dan I'm sorry," Phil trembled.

"Hey, it's okay," Dan whispered. "We need to try to get out of he-" Dan was cut off by the sound of a thud coming from Dan's room.

Phil grabbed Dan's wrist, a whimper escaping his mouth. They both stayed silent, the footsteps coming from the next room getting louder. Phil was shaking and Dan scooted closer to him on the bed.

"I'm scared," Phil whispered.

"Me too. It'll be okay. They might leave us alone as long as we stay out of their way," Dan reassured the older man.

Something hit the door and Phil grabbed onto Dan, burying his face in his shoulder. "Dan," he whimpered.

"Shh, Phil," Dan whispered. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Something hit the door again, but this time with much more force than before. Something hit the doorknob hard, and the entire handle fell off, hitting the floor with a soft thud.

Dan jumped at the sound, and quickly shuffled in front of Phil as a last minute attempt to protect his friend. The door swung open and a tall man, even taller than Dan, stepped into the room.

Phil gripped the back of Dan's shirt and kept his face buried in his shoulder. Dan was shaking but tried to hide it, not wanting to seem weak, especially because Phil needed him to be strong. "What do you want?" He asked, trying to sound like he wasn't scared.

That's when Dan recognized the man. He was a criminal that he’d seen on the news a lot recently. A serial killer that usually killed people in their sleep then stole everything out of their houses. He'd been on the run from the police for a while.

"From the look in your eyes, I see you recognize me," the guy laughed. "Most of my victims don't wake up before I kill 'em, but you're not the first."

Dan felt something damp on the back of his shoulder and he knew that Phil must be crying. His chest ached. "Please," Dan whimpered. "Please leave. We won't say anything. You can take whatever you want just please don't hurt us," he practically begged.

"You think it's the stuff I want? I want the thrill. I want to kill you little fags and watch the whites leave your eyes. I can see the headline now! Internet stars killed in their own home!" He let out an awful laugh.

Phil choked out a sob into Dan's shirt and Dan knew he had to protect him. He wouldn't let this man touch Phil. "Fine," Dan said. "You can have me, just-" he turned to look at Phil before turning back to the man. "Just don't hurt him."

"Not gonna happen, kid."

"Please," Dan begged. "Please don't hurt him! Please. I'll do anything."

"Dan no," Phil choked out. "What are you doing?"

"Enough!" The guy yelled at them. He reached forward, grabbing Dan's arm and yanking him away from Phil.

"Shit," Dan yelped. The man threw Dan to the floor, and pulled out a knife. Dan scrambled to stand up, lunging towards the man and grabbing at the knife. It fell to the floor.

"You little bitch!" The man screamed.

Dan could see Phil standbup and quickly run out of the room. Dan prayed that he would get to his phone in time to at least save himself. The man pushed Dan back down to the floor and grabbed his knife, running after Phil.

"No!" Dan screamed, running after the man. "Stay the fuck away from him!" Dan didn't know how he was suddenly so brave, but he wasn't about to let this guy kill Phil. He tackled the man from behind, trying to at least slows him down. He grumbled, tripping over slightly before throwing Dan down again with a harsh thud.

Phil was on his phone when the man caught up to him. He hung up just as the man grabbed him, easily pulling him into a headlock and holding the knife to his throat.

"You little bitch, I'm gonna love slitting your throat."

"Stop!" Dan screamed. "Stop!" Tears were welling in his eyes and he stepped towards the man and Phil. "Don't do it," he cried pitifully.

"Dan just save yourself," Phil sobbed. "Just go."

Dan couldn't let this happen. He had to move fast. Dan lunged towards the man, grabbing at the knife, and effectively knocking it from his hand. It was risky but it at least got the knife away from the man.

The man released Phil from his grip and turned his attention to Dan. He tackled Dan to the ground and wrapped his hands around Dan's neck, strangling him as the Phil tried desperately to pull him off.

"Stop," Phil shrieked as the front door was suddenly kicked open. "You’re gonna kill him," Phil sobbed.

Police swarmed in, pulling the man off of Dan, who instantly began gasping for air. The police drug the man out of the house as he kicked and screamed profanities at Dan and Phil.

Dan jumped up, immediately throwing his arms around Phil's neck. Dan held the older man tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. "I love you," Dan cried against Phil's neck.

Phil rubbed circles on Dan's back and squeezed him closer. "I love you too. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

”I’m okay, Phil. I’m okay,” Dan whispered against his friend’s neck. They were okay.

An officer interrupted them, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry. I know you're both very shaken up, but are you both okay? Do either of you need medical attention?"

Dan shook his head, letting go of Phil but instantly reaching for his hand once they weren't hugging anymore. "I think we're okay."

"Alright. We'll need you to answer some questions and collect the knife before we can let you two rest. I’m sorry.”

"It’s o kay," Phil nodded.

An hour or so later, everyone was gone, and Dan instantly wrapped his arms around Phil again. He could feel a lump in his throat. "I was so worried that he would kill you," Dan whimpered.

"It's okay. He's going to prison and he's not getting out, Dan." Phil assured him. "Cmon, we should get to sleep okay?"

Both men were still obviously shaken up as they returned to bed. Phil was grateful when Dan crawled into bed beside him.

"It’s okay that I sleep with you tonight, right?"

"Of course," Phil mumbled, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. "Thank you for saving me," he whispered.

"I didn't do anything," Dan said.

"You told him to take you instead of me, Dan. You tackled a knife out of his hands for me. I can't believe you did all of that."

"Of course I did," Dan said softly. "I would do anything for you. I love you."

Phil held Dan closer, clutching onto his best friend. "I love you so much," he whispered.

Dan gripped onto Phil's shirt and repeated those three words over and over again until he fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :) thanks for reading!!


End file.
